Gunz'N'Rosez
by xXSMiZXx
Summary: Insanity touches a new killer in Haven City, who can do unspeakable things to their victims. So it seems as normal, Jak and Daxter get caught up in this killer's plans and past. This monsters roses seem to be the key to it all and the nightmares


**Taking place of the setting of Jak2**

The beast sneered with great anger but insanity filled happiness with its bright white, blood covered teeth showing. The darkness drew like waves of the ocean behind the creature, in total unsettling darkness. It's stubbed steps quickly became long deathly looking strides. The beast drew closer and closer to the dead end of the thin dreary hall, where a figure sat trapped, strung in hopeless amounts of chains. The figure struggled for anything to fend off the approaching darkness. The darkness stopped right in front of the heavily chained figure attached to the cold, hard, wet stone. The darkness swirled and twisted like cotton but disappeared like smoke, though it flowed like water. The creature which stood, totally covered in a cloak lunged forward.

Cut off like a dream, the picture suddenly stopped and broke away bit by bit.

The covers of the bed were thrown as the figure which filled the bed thrashed awake and aware. The once sleeping and at peace creature, at the end of the small bed, fell off, growing angry on the ground. The animal which once lay on the ground now hopped back on to the bed, brushing off his dusty orange and yellow fur. A twitch of anger across his ruffled fuzzy face, the figure witch still sat up looking back at the animal with blond and green hair hanging in his face.

The animal took a deep breath before talking.

"Every morning it's the same thing, the same nightmare!" The ottsle know as Daxter yelled.

"It's not like I can help it…" The elf-like human, known as Jak, spoke softly back.

It fell silent again before the small communicator on the wooden end table rang obnoxiously. The still tired figure picked up the unit seeing and hearing the message that had been sent.

The unit rang groggily of a gruff voice beginning to speak with out a moments notice…

"I need you two to go see what happened to one of the squads outside of the city, in Deadtown. The unit was sent to see what the Metal Heads were planning, but not one came back this time. "

It clicked loudly the moment the message was over. The voice hurried almost in a frantic rush, but that was normal.

Jak didn't seem to mind the order seeing as it didn't sound too bad, but Daxter could say otherwise. The small ottsle gripped his fists, and started to complain as normal.

"How come we always get the crap jobs?! We're like maids sometimes, you know that! Whatever killed them could kill us!" Daxter continued to rant throwing his limbs about it frustration. Not noticing his friend had already gotten dressed and was waiting for him to shut up.

"Are you done yet?" Jak questioned typically.

Daxter put on a flat face, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, you'll thank me later when you realize how bad this is! I don't have these animal instincts for nothin' . I can feel it in my tail."

"Yeah, sure, that's only if someone hasn't already rung your neck by then, for me."

The two quickly left the small building and headed towards the exit to the city and the entrance to the place known as 'Dead Town'. It was once the farther skirts of the city known as 'Haven City'.

1212

Arriving at the drop pit to the entrance, a rancid, putrid scent wafted from the other side. The smell finally reached the two's noses.

"What's THAT?!" Daxter yelled slapping his hands tight over his nose.

"I don't know, it almost smells like something that's gone bad." Jak finally giving in to the smell and holding his nose.

Getting to the other side of the double, metal, airlock like doors, the smell became hundreds of times worse as the second door opened from the small metal room, a scent no longer wafted but assaulted them with an actual force. The sight was none to wonderful either. Even for what those two had seen, this horrific sight had cut it. There eyes grew wide the whites of them showing all around, shock stabbing at them like knives.

Every person of the unit of 8 were tore clean open every organ missing all bone gone. The only things that were left was the skin with everything attached to it like nail and the pelvic bone all scared, cut, gashed, and broken with jagged edges. Every other part of there units bodies were ripped wide open, blood pooled everywhere around each skin, almost no dirt showed in the first standing area. Bits and pieces of organ and tissue were hang off the skin, spattered about as well. Every vein torn from strength, and bone fragment left behind, the textured muscle imprint showed as light glistened on to the inside of the skins. The skin had began to change color, the once peach like color of it, had become a brown, purple, green, and black shade like a bruise. Not only had the skin changed color but maggots had already taken home to the rotting corpses slowly hatching into slime coated fly's, some already feasting on the flesh. On a moment of observation, there was a multi colored rose sitting upon every skin. The horror overwhelmed the two bringing them to there knees. Stomach acid began to jump up Daxter's throat from the sight. The sight and smell soon had become unbearable, causing them to quickly bolt away to the city.

1212

The two had gotten away from the scene and back to 'The Underground', where the request had been sent from. The heavy stone door with a green and black symbol painted upon it only to poorly hide it that it was a door. It opened painfully slow. They began taking step by step down a narrow dimly lit hallway to the main Underground. The man known as Torn, took his normal position in front of the center table past several bunk beds and a furnace of sorts. With all sorts of at least six maps on it. Torn looked up at the pale figures. With a cocked brow he began to ask what had happened.

"What did you find? It looks like it can't be good."

Jak spoke painfully slow imminently after the horrid question. "Every person of the unit looked to be… skinned but instead of their skins missing, everything inside was gone and all that was left, other than that… was a multi colored rose." spoken with countless moments of hesitation.

Torn's jaw dropped in disbelief to what he had heard. Slightly shuttering at the thought of it all, he quickly regained composure.

"Get a rose from the site."

There was total silence after that, until Daxter had realized, yet again, on the way out in the staircase, what had just happened.

"We just got the crap job again didn't we?" Daxter questioned, angered again.

"Yup…"

1212

Upon reaching the horrific scene once again another persons skin lay there bloody and fresh, this time just appearing to be an average citizen. Looking up from the roses, there stood a person heavily covered in black, holding something which looked like it would belong to a human. The figure stood on the two stairs up to a platform just one land mass away. Jak quickly ran after the figure, Daxter had been caught off guard and fell off his friends shoulder and into the decaying bodies and blood.

With out a moments notice, the black figure darted off as well, into the towering buildings of 'Dead Town'. It was jumping from drifting platform to the next, with the bulleting figure close behind. The mysterious cloaked figure darted through pillars, arriving finally on a somewhat stable building like structure, dropping bits and pieces of flesh and blood behind every unnatural lunge of its self. After running through decaying buildings, the cloaked figure had been cornered on a platform of the top floor, of a high leveled building with no roof. 15 floors to be precise. The cloaked figure appeared to look seeing the acid like water at the bottom of the reasonably distant drop. Jak sneered at the figure who obviously knew there was no way for them to get away unless they jumped but still had a bold stance. As Jak bolted at the supposed stunted figure as they somehow pulled up a mysterious wall of shadow. Only to receive a face full of shadow, still grabbing the now dropping figure. Being pulled down as well by grabbing the ends of there now noticed frayed cloak. Looking straight down, the deathly mischievous figure swirled into a makeshift portal of solid shadow and cloud so it appeared. Falling through the once thought of portal, realization hit, he was left to take the fall for the figure. Imminently slamming into the first flagpole. Crumbling beneath the sudden impact. Following with several more brittle wooden flagpoles. To a sore relief the one closest to the water was massively thick and about as long as him torso as well as made of steal. Gripping it tightly with both hands after sliding down off his abdomen. Sadly it was still two floors up from the water, every floor being just about 12 feet. Looking down a cold shiver ran up his spine suddenly. Jak's attention imminently bolted to the sky, having a fat water droplet explode practically at the tip of his nose. Horror struck his mind as heavy, frigid striking rain slammed into his now sore body. The steal pole growing increasingly wet, beginning to get harder to hold. Re-gripping it every few seconds, failing to pull himself up at this point.

Suddenly the wall to which the pole was attached began to crackle and chip. Glancing over enormous cracks began to develop from hairline cracks in the increasingly old stone. Within seconds it broke away only forcing the imitate fate. Jak quickly plunged to the acid like water beneath. Before doing so the whole right side of his body slammed into the lip of the ground level of the building, then into the water with a strong sizzle with the rain. Trying to quickly swim back to the surface the heavy steal pole came crashing down onto his lower back, and the ball of the pole slamming onto the top of his head above the water level. Mostly just barely bellow the surface of the water. Once again trying to shake it off despite the increasing pain, slowly climbing the lip of the cursed broken brittle bottom floor.

Craving the motionless ground at this point, desperate for the world to stop spinning. Looking up for a mere second an orange blur came prancing his way, over what appeared to be platforms. Dropping his head once again the sound of even harsher rain rang in echoes.


End file.
